Insect Swarm
Insect Swarm is a Plasmid available in BioShock, BioShock 2 and ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer. Insect Swarm is an active plasmid which instantly releases a swarm of bees, at the cost of EVE. BioShock In BioShock Insect Swarm manifests itself as multiple honeycomb-like pods of reddened flesh on Jack's hand and wrist, with half a dozen hornet-like insects crawling along them. Once released, the swarm becomes a singular entity, autonomously moving from target to target after one has been eliminated. Enemies in contact with the swarm will immediately be attacked by a number of bees until they die, even if the main swarm has moved away from that location. Splicers that are unaware of the player and neutral or friendly Big Daddies will be targeted by the swarm indiscriminately (it doesn't affect Security Bots or Turrets). The swarm travels into different rooms and up stairs, making them useful in scouting. Only a single swarm may be active at a time for about thirty seconds, and then dissipates. Upgrade Path Note: Higher levels of this plasmid also increase the size of the created swarm, raising the number of potential targets that can be attacked at once. Combat Strategy *Because Splicers and Big Daddies being attacked by bees are considered to be unaware enemies, they will take extra damage from the next attack done to them with the Wrench, if the proper tonics are equipped. *Insect Swarm can help the player flush out enemies pretending to be dead. *Cyclone Trap, Incinerate!, and Sonic Boom should not be used in conjunction with Insect Swarm, as a group of attacking bees will disappear when enemies are hit with these plasmids. Electro Bolt will not stun an enemy being attacked by bees. *Two things make this plasmid unique: First, it homes in on enemies. Second, it distracts enemies even in the middle of combat. This makes it particularly useful if the player is not very accurate, but also if they wish to use it for stealth and escape tactics. It is also a good choice when sniping faraway enemies, as they do not attack the player upon being swarmed. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver will reduce the cost in EVE when casting this plasmid. *Natural Camouflage will help the player if they are using Insect Swarm as an escape tool. File:Insect Swarm.png|Jack wielding Insect Swarm. File:Insect Swarm 2.png|Jack wielding Insect Swarm 2. File:Insect Swarm 3.png|Jack wielding Insect Swarm 3. BioShock 2 Insect Swarm returns in BioShock 2. The bees spawned by Subject Delta are smarter and more aggressive, seeking out hidden enemies and moving across several rooms. It manifests itself as several honeycomb-like growths around Delta's palm, with bees crawling around on his hand. Upgrade Path Combat Strategy *Using Insect Swarm 3 with Cyclone Trap is very useful for defense. If the bees from the original trap kill the enemy, the dead body becomes another trap in the form of an "insect bomb." This could continue to kill enemies and create a chain of traps, especially since the swarm will target multiple enemies each time. *Telekinesis can be used to pick up the aforementioned insect bombs, which will release a swarm of bees when in proximity with a nearby enemy. *Using Insect Swarm creates a continuous yellow cloud around enemies, which follows them everywhere. This is particularly useful against Houdini Splicers as it gives away their position. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver will reduce the EVE cost when casting this plasmid. *Fountain of Youth restores Health and EVE when in water, which can allow constant (and free) use of this plasmid without using any EVE Hypos. *Drill Specialist will greatly decrease the casting cost of this plasmid, although it will significantly reduce the player's weapon selection. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer Insect Swarm is the last plasmid received by the player, and is unlocked at Rank 20. In addition to dealing minor damage to the target over time, using this plasmid on an enemy will blur their vision for the duration of the plasmid, severely disrupting their aim. The insects can be dispelled by meleeing them three times. Unlike Incinerate!, Electro Bolt or Winter Blast, the plasmid has to physically move from the caster to the target to take effect. Video left|325px right|300px Bugs/Glitches ;BioShock *When the player uses Insect Swarm from a distance in an area with Splicers that are playing dead (areas from Hephaestus onward) the Swarm will attack the Splicers but they will not stand up, merely twitching and yelling until they expire. (confirmed on the PC, Mac, 360 and PS3 version) ;BioShock 2 Multiplayer *Using Insect Swarm on an enemy player near death and scoring a kill with it will give the player the "Heat Stroke" Trial as if the player had used incinerate instead. *If there is an enemy standing directly up against a wall another player can stand on the opposite side of the wall and use Insect Swarm to send the swarm through the wall. Trivia *The Insect Swarm plasmid was first developed to appear in the BioShock X06 Teaser TrailerBioShock X06 Trailer on GameTrailers.com, and afterward the developers decided to put it in the game itself."Introducing Irrational Behavior" podcast by Shawn Elliott on IrrationalGames.com *Insect Swarm and Security Bullseye (with its 'photoelectric insects'Security Bullseye plasmid advertisement) are the only known plasmids that create living organisms from the user. References Category:BioShock Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Plasmids